Indecent Proposal
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: SG-1 finds something even better than naquadria. Is it worth it?


By: Lynda Mayfield (SG1ER at Yahoo.com)

Summary:  Forced into a situation, SG-1 does something more dangerous than they realize.  Mid season 7 and probably A/U.    

Rating PG-13

A/N:  Thank you so so so! much to Kris for ALL her beta work and patience and for letting me incorporate her changes into this and make it better overall.  This is a story with four sections, not chapters.  Please don't write to me advising that I post it in chapters, because, well, I simply won't do it.  You have to just set thar an' read it all at once.

Indecent Proposal

Part One: Venola

P3X-826 was a planet very similar to Earth.  When the SG-1 team stepped through the gate, the first thing they saw was a wide expanse of grassy land.  At the edge of the horizon, to their right was a long, tubular building which didn't seem to have any doors.  On the other side of the building was a large body of water. Gently, the water lapped the shoreline, as far as the eye could see in any direction.  

The building was long, segmented only by what looked like section breaks.  It was steely gray with small gold writing at what appeared to be doorways, but the doors wouldn't budge, if there were any.  Seven feet high,  it was like a silo that had been laid down on its side.

"This looks like a derivative of German."  Daniel was the first one to speak.

"Can you translate it?" Jack didn't want to hang around on this planet if there wasn't a reason.  He almost always asked how long it would take to satisfy the archeologist's interests as soon as they were through the gate.   

"Sort of.  This won't be easy…or quick."  Daniel pointed at a group of words above one of the closest section breaks, "This looks like it says something about unity, but I haven't quite figured out the rest of it yet."

"Of course."  Jack sighed, and looking around observed Teal'c and Carter commencing their rounds and then turned back to Daniel.

Instead of the spectacled archeologist, the colonel found himself face to face with one of the inhabitants of the planet.   Startled, he found himself yelling, "Hell-o!"

"Hello," the stranger answered in a calm tone.  He was a humanoid with a fringe of hair on his mostly bald head, small blue eyes, a nose that made up for his eyes and lips that were smiling.  He stood his tallest at five feet, and was overweight, to say the least.

"And you would be…?" Jack inquired.  Obviously this was one of the locals; he might let them into the building, and save Daniel a lot of time.  By now, Major Carter and Teal'c had rejoined him, weapons at the ready.  Daniel turned around to watch.

"My name is Wellan.  I want to welcome you to Venola."  The man gestured around himself to the planet.

Jack nodded and introduced his team, pointing to the others in turn, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Major Carter, Teal'c and Daniel."

"Again, welcome," Wellan gave them a slight bow.  "It is getting late in the day.  Would you like to eat with my family?"

"Actually, we'd like to take a look inside that building, if it's possible." Jack stated.

"Oh, well, I can show you what is in there…a small sample of it, of course.  Come, have dinner, and I will explain it to you after we've eaten."

Jack gave his teammates a glance and knew he had no choice but to capitulate, "What are we having?"

"What are we…?" Wellan inquired.

"What are you serving?" Carter reworded. .

Wellan nodded, now understanding the inquiry.  "Ahh, my wife's soup, it is wonderful."

"You heard him, folks, soup's on." Jack said as he meandered after Wellan.

The people of Venola didn't appear to be technologically advanced.   Wellan lived on a farm, about a mile walk from the planet's Stargate.  They didn't see any other members of the community.  Wellan said it was because the farms were very large, and walking was the main form of transportation.

Six children ranging in age from two to twelve years ran amok in the house.  Once the family was teamed and seated there was still, amazingly, plenty of room at the table for the four newcomers.  Equally amazing was the fact that for a dozen people sitting around the table, there was now silence.  Colonel O'Neill speculated that the children's stares of curiosity were a major part of the reason.  

Wellan's spouse was four feet six inches tall but as rotund as her husband.  The six children didn't have their parents' height, but were starting on their girth…all but the youngest one, who was nearly as tall as his four-year-old brother.  Brown hair and blue eyes seemed to be a common trait for all of the offspring.

Jack found the soup as delicious as promised and soon found out why it tasted as good as it did.  None of SG-1 had seen any animals on the planet during their trek to Wellan's home.  As they all dined, what looked like a cow came to one of the open windows and mooed.  

Daniel nearly spit his soup out in surprise.  He and Teal'c were facing the window, so they had the best view of the bovine.    Jack was seated at an end of the table and therefore had the second best view.  Sam had to turn around completely in order to see anything.  She looked back at the sight of Daniel sheepishly trying to dry his shirt with a napkin and giggled.

"What is it?" Wellan asked, his voice fearful. 

"It's nothing.  It's just a cow," Sam reassured him.

Wellan was perplexed.  "Cow?  You have these where you come from?" 

All six children were mouthing, "cow," over and over while their father spoke.  Their mother was silent, staring down at her soup.

"Yes, we do." Sam informed them. "That's one thing we have in common."

"Do you always let your livestock wander around like that?" Jack queried.

"Of course.  Always.  They get the best diet that way." Wellan confirmed.  He turned to his children and said, "Enough with this, cow."

The youngsters all turned their eyes to Jack, recognizing him as the leader of SG-1, and began shooting questions at him, too many and at such a rapid speed, he soon felt as if he was drowning in noise, a sudden turn around from the meal's previous atmosphere.

"Children…not now.  I will ask the questions.  You will do your chores."  Wellan nodded at the muted groans that answered him.  The next sound was of youths pushing their chairs into place at the table as they wandered off to their assigned tasks, one of which appeared to include bathing the youngest one.

"Finally," Jack muttered.  Wellan lead the team to a couch in the next room, gesturing for them to sit down.  Their host disappeared momentarily and returned with something in his fist.

"This is what is in that building." Wellan showed them a tiny vial one centimeter in height.  It was clear and contained a translucent blue liquid.

"What is it?" Carter asked.  Her interest was immediately aroused. 

"It was found by our people generations ago.  It came from a people not of this world…like you, I suppose.  It's called penquadriel."

"Penquadriel.  What is it used for?" Carter probed.

"Power…fuel for the vehicles, like our harvesters.  We must be very careful with it."

"Want to show us why?" Jack requested.

"Of course, this way." Wellan said.  He showed them to a field that resembled an Earth cornfield.  Taking the cap off the tiny vial, he tossed it a few yards and ducked.  SG-1 followed suit, but made sure to watch as the fluid landed, taking out nine square feet of growth.

 The Jaffa rose, brushing the dirt from his fatigues, and stated, "A powerful element."

Jack raised his eyebrows and shot his friend a sarcastic, "Indeed."

"We better check in." Daniel recommended, noting that the sun was going to set.

"I agree, let's head back to the Stargate."

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c hung back as Wellan took the lead back to the Stargate with Daniel.  Wellan and Daniel enthusiastically discussed Venolan culture on the way.

"So, what do you think of this 'penquadriel'?"  Jack solicited Sam's opinion.

"If it's what I think it is…well, it'll be twice as powerful as naquadriah." Sam cast a wistful glance at Daniel. 

"Do you think we can harness it, use it?" O'Neill inquired, his mind on strategy  

"Yes, if I can get some more of it, study it." Carter nodded.

"Could we not endeavor to do so now, before reporting to General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"Good idea.  I think we will." Jack concurred, catching up with Daniel and Wellan.  With his team flanking him, Jack turned to Wellan, "Any chance we can get in the building and take some of that penquadriel with us?  For testing purposes."

"I'm sorry, but no.  It is our people's tradition to only allow married couples inside." Wellan replied. .

"But, why only married couples? " Carter asked.

"I don't expect you to understand immediately, but it has to do with our sense of community, of our sharing of ourselves." Wellan attempted to explain. .

"You know what?  That's not a problem." Jack said, affecting a huge smile.  His companions gave him blank stares, but he continued, gesturing at Carter, "We're married, well, gonna be married.  Engaged, that is."

Sam's eyes squinted so hard that Jack thought she was having a heart attack.  Ignoring that, and knowing he would have some explaining to do later he continued, "Give us three days.  We'll come back married."

"This sounds acceptable.  We will know if you are not, however…via our memory scanner, so please do not try any deception.  This is one of our most closely guarded secrets.  I'm usually nearby, but if I am not when you return, please visit at my house again."

"Sure." Jack nodded.  His words were rapidly catching up with him now and he didn't know what to do next.

"So, let's go home," Daniel said, trying his best not to let the laugh or grin that threatened his face to break free as he dialed home.

Debriefing room, moments later:

"You told him WHAT?" an exasperated General Hammond asked of Jack.  

Seeing that the colonel had no intention of adding to his report, Carter spoke up, "He told them we were going to get married, sir."

"Is there something going on here that I don't know about?"  The general eyed Carter and Jack suspiciously.

"Sir, let me explain," Jack pleaded.

"Please do, before I have to make some changes to SG-1 I'd rather not think about."

"The plan is to sort of hold a mock wedding…but not bother with the marriage license or any of the annoying technicalities.  When we go back…we'll have the rings, swear we did it, and that's the end of it.  Besides, it was Carter who gave me the idea," Jack said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes, chocolate orbs filled with both apology and pleading.  

"Me, sir?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to get hold of some of that pen-whatever…this is the only way." Jack reasoned.

"Penquadriel," she automatically corrected him.

"Yeah, that," Jack reiterated.

Daniel spoke up, "It just might work.  If they were going to scan you they'd only have to see that you two went through with the ceremony.  They don't have to know anything else is required beyond that."

"See?" Jack felt vindicated, for once, by what Daniel had to say.

"Colonel, have you worked out the specifics of this already?" General Hammond asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sure, we just hold the ceremony right here, Teal'c and Daniel can be the witnesses…you can perform the ceremony, right, General?  That is…if Carter is willing."  Jack shot Carter a lingering, questioning glance.

General Hammond turned to Carter. "Major, it's up to you.  Is the penquadriel this important?"  

Carter hesitated a moment before replying, "I suppose it's worth a try, sir.  I mean, the whole thing will be a façade, so it's really not a commitment, right?"

Jack and General Hammond both responded with a solemn, "Absolutely not."  The general raised his eyebrows at Jack, suspecting his colonel feared just that.

"Very well, then.  I'll see all of you back here at noon tomorrow.  And try to keep this quiet, people.  We don't need the whole base talking." General Hammond instructed the team.  With three snappy yes sirs and a respectful bow from Teal'c, the team vacated the briefing room.

Part Two: Hesitation

_Two beers.  That's what you said—two beers and then you'd call her._ Jack turned off the TV and went into the kitchen, dialing Carter's number with only a hint of hesitation.  He thought the beers might make him a little bolder, but all he really wanted was to turn in early—rather than face the wrath of his second in command.  

He knew lying that they were about to be married was a foolish thing to do, off the cuff.  Standing there, in front of Wellan, determined to get what he wanted, he'd felt it was worth a little white lie for.  Sure, just a little white lie…

Now feelings of guilt were eating away at him.  The fear that he'd ruined his solid relationship with Sam.  They'd gone through plenty in the last seven years.  Was it all for nothing now?  He'd put her in an awkward position and would have to make it up to her and this call was just the first step.

"Hello?" Her voice came clearly across the line, startling him when she answered on the first ring.

"Carter? It's me." Jack reached into the refrigerator and grabbed another beer while he waited to see if she'd hang up on him.  She could.  He didn't think she would, but it was up to her.

"Colonel. Hello, sir.  Is there a change in plans?  I wasn't expecting you to call."

"No, no change in plans.  I, um… Carter, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"If you're not, we don't have to do it.  You have to admit, it's a weird situation."

"Really, sir, I'm fine.  Are you having cold feet?"

He scowled, "No, I'm not.  But I think that we're going to have to drop ranks for the next forty-eight hours or so.  It won't make sense to Wellan and his people if we go through the Gate still calling each other by military titles."

"We could say it's because we're military, sir—"

"Sam, can't you just drop it for a little while?"  Jack was insistent. .  

"Uh, okay." The silence seemed to stretch on forever over the phone line.

He reflected that his tone was more severe than intended. "I didn't mean it like that.  Listen, you have a right tell me off… so go ahead.  I shouldn't have spoken up for you that way." 

"I'm kind of glad you did…Jack."

"You are?"

"I really would like us to have a chance against the Goa'uld."

"We're on the same page, then, so I guess we're sticking with plan A."

"Looks like it.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sam." He hung up the phone and opened his beer.  Entering his bedroom, he pulled his dress blues out of the closet and gave them the once over before rehanging them and climbing into bed.   Without touching his beer, he went to bed.  Laying in the dark, he felt much more calm than before he'd phoned Carter.  The idea of pretending to marry her wasn't something to fear, but something that could be easily coped with.  Jack had done it once for real, so this should be a walk in the park by comparison.  No sharing a bathroom or closet space.  Rolling onto his side Jack belatedly added that he wouldn't have to share his bed, either.  Before sleep claimed him, he couldn't explain to himself why he wasn't happy about having his bed to himself.

Sam ran her hand through her hair as she hung up the phone.  Her CO had called her out of the blue the night before a mission and she couldn't relax now.  What if something went wrong?  It wasn't a real ceremony, and there were only her best friends as witnesses, but something was nagging her.  She shook her head, as if to ward off the feeling, and went to bed.

Lying in the dark, she stared at the silhouettes of the windows the moonlight was making.  Sleep was not on its way.  Only thoughts about what might happen tomorrow, and then the day after when they returned to Venola.  It had been so long since she'd been close to anyone.  

She maneuvered onto her left side and the memory of being stuck in Antarctica suddenly sprang to mind.  They hadn't known they were on Earth.  Hell, that would've made getting home infinitely easier.  However, the time she'd spent curled up against the colonel had been a small treasure, even if it was a platonic few moments.  Since then, what, six years ago?  Ever since, they had grown closer as friends and pretty well nothing more.  As the colonel said a long time ago, it's against regs.

It was almost time for the sham wedding ceremony to take place.  Sam smoothed down the front of her dress blues one more time before heading toward General Hammond's office.  As instructed, she hadn't spoken to anyone outside the SG-1 team about what was about to happen, even though she wanted to, badly.

The corridors were oddly empty for this time of day.  It suddenly occurred to her that three of the SG teams were off world.  Also, it was near lunchtime, so most non-essential staff was probably in the mess hall.  

"Major Carter, can I talk to you for a moment?" General Hammond had rounded the corner and seemed intent on speaking with her.

Sam turned, meeting him halfway down the hall.  "Of course, sir."

The general pulled her into a vacant empty lab, flicking on the light and closing the door behind them.  He wasted no time getting to the point. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, sir, I'm fine with it."

"You realize that you are in no way promising anything beyond what we need for this mission, correct?"  He seemed to search her soul, seek out whether she knew what she was getting into or not.

"Don't worry, I know," she answered him sincerely.  

"We'll go forward as planned, then."  He opened the door and let her out first, then followed behind.  

Entering the hallway, she spied Colonel O'Neill turning into the General's office, followed not far behind by Daniel and Teal'c.  She turned into the office and saw the colonel sitting on the edge of the desk, also in his dress blues.  They thought along the same lines when it came to what to wear, apparently, and she had to give him credit for that.

"Okay, people, let's do this." General Hammond ordered, ready to begin the charade.

Part Three:  Ceremony and Deceptions

Jack glanced at Carter as they stood before General Hammond.  Teal'c was on Jack's right, serving as best man.  Daniel was standing behind Carter, filling the duties of guest-of-the-bride and matron-of-honor.  Behind them, the door stood open.

The colonel was in a fog as Hammond began the formalities of the ceremony.  Staring at his major, Jack recalled his first wedding, to Sarah.  That ceremony had been long ago, but was still as fresh in his mind as the one he was participating in now.  Why had things gone so wrong for them?  

Tears seeped into his eyes and Jack wasn't sure how much of it was the past sneaking up on him or how much of it was the way Sam looked in her dress blues, with all the colorful ribbons pinned to her chest.  She'd earned them just as much as he'd earned his, fighting along side him.  Or maybe it was the thoughts of his marriage, long ago demised.  

"Do you have the rings?" General Hammond asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, rings.  Teal'c?" Jack turned to his trusted friend.

"They are here, O'Neill."  Everyone was watching the Jaffa as he handed over two gold rings to General Hammond.

Sam was awestruck, "Rings?  When did you have time?" 

"For something like this, one makes time." Jack said, his voice arcane.  He didn't go into any more detail than he had to, but the fact was that last night he had spent hours at seven different jewelry stores before going home.   He'd thought that two simple rings would be easy to find, but then it turned out that none of them fit his definition of "just right."  Cost?  That didn't matter…what mattered was that the rings fit the parameters of what he was looking for. 

"Ah," she nodded and waited for the general to continue.  Looking over her CO, she noticed the far away look in Jack's eyes first, and then how dashing he was his dress blues.  Guys always looked great in them.  She wouldn't catch Jack in a tie outside of work, but it looked good on him.

Finally, they made their way past the 'I do's,' most of it a blur for Jack.  Mentally, he promised that if he had another marriage, he wouldn't do it like this.  Of course, who would?  This wasn't real; it was just for the sake of the mission.  Right?

Jack was startled out of his inner musings by General Hammond announcing, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

The couple turned around to greet their audience.  Daniel grinned and said, "Congratulations."

"Are you not supposed to kiss the bride?" Teal'c asked, inclining his head with the question.

"Crap." Jack mumbled.

"C'mon, just for us," Daniel prodded them, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned over, whispering in Sam's ear, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Sam capitulated loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jack was nervous, but Sam had asked for it, and anyway, it would make their ceremony that much more believable in the eyes of the Venolan scanner.  He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, mentally counting to two before he pulled back.

_Damn that was a good kiss!  Two seconds and I already know how great she kisses.  We barely puckered our lips.  I'm losing it.  Okay, Jack, shut up and get back to the real world. _ Reaching for his cover on the table and putting it on his head Jack inquired, "Lunch anyone?  It is about that time."

"Hold on," General Hammond stopped him. "You're going to Venola again tomorrow.  That means reporting to Doctor Fraiser for physicals.  Now."

"Come on, General, I just got married." Jack pleaded.

"Go." Hammond ordered, in a tone that brooked no refusal

Jack grinned widely in defeat.  "Yes, sir."

Dr. Fraiser was making notes in a chart when SG-1 reported for their physicals.  Jack and Sam were still wearing their dress blues, with Teal'c and Daniel dressed down in khakis.

Jack entered the infirmary, his face arranged with the same grimace as always for his physicals.  Clearly, the infirmary wasn't a favorite place on the base.  In front of him was a curtained bed, and he wondered who was behind them.  To be isolated like that must mean someone was pretty ill.

"So, why the curtain, Janet?  Hiding the needles from us this time?" Sam asked.

"No," the doctor replied.  Her face broke into an evil grin that made Jack shiver, "I have something special for you."

Jack watched with dread as the doctor pulled back the curtain to reveal…

A wedding cake.  A three tiered white icing-ed wedding cake.  He was shocked to see the Air Force Blues encased cake toppers.  

"Where's my zat gun?" Jack finally deadpanned.   Dr. Fraiser broke down laughing, tears of hilarity rolling down her face.

"Do you not enjoy cake, O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

Sam finally piped in with, "How'd you find out?"

Janet looked up from where she had crumpled into her chair, weak from laughter, "Are you kidding?  A secret wedding on base?  That got out the minute you all left the general's office."

"Really?" General Hammond had come in behind SG-1.  Everyone in the infirmary snapped to attention until he relaxed them with a softly ordered, "At ease."

"Was I out of line, sir?" Janet asked.

Seeing Jack squirm, the general answered, "Absolutely not.  Did you honestly think you could get a cake like that through security without my approval?  Now, let's eat!"

"Uh…Jack and Sam have to cut the cake if this is going to come up in a scan as real," Daniel pointed out.

Picking up the cake knife, Hammond gestured to his colonel, "Let's go."

Jack gave Sam a sideways glance as they approached the cake.  She had a mixed look on her face; silliness, fear, and her not-quite smile was an apprehensive one.  He surmised that she was feeling the same way he did.

"You want to?" Jack offered her.

"No, hey, you're the expert, you're the one who's actually been married before." Sam demurred.

"Exactly…you go ahead," he offered again.

"Sir, Jack, really…" Sam glanced around her, mortally embarrassed.  All of SG-1, General Hammond, and several of the infirmary staff were lined up for some good dessert, _'and a serving of squirm',_ she added silently.

"Okay.  I'll do it.  You can dish it out." Jack slid the knife into an upper layer of cake and then paused.  Looking directly at General Hammond before giving a wary glance to Dr. Fraiser and Daniel, Jack declared, "You can forget about Sam and I mashing cake into each other's faces.  You will take your cake and eat it and that's the end of the story."

Daniel and Janet laughed and the general gave them a toothy grin.  In relative silence, Jack sliced into the cake as Sam passed out the dessert-laden plates.

"Thank you for saying that." Sam told Jack the first chance she had to get him aside.

"It wasn't all it was cracked up to be the first time around.  I couldn't let them torture you," Jack explained, "So, you don't have to thank me."

"Them?"

"I'm afraid it's just you and me on some of this for a while…they're having too much fun pretending we're married.  I'm sorry I asked you to do this." Jack put down his plate and rubbed his eyes.

Sam leaned forward into Jack's ear and whispered, "I'm still not."

"What?" He opened his eyes, alert and ready for an explanation, but Sam had walked away to talk with Janet.

The Planet Venola, four o'clock the next day:

Once again the team was facing a grassy patch with the bay nearby and, to Jack's critical eye, that damn tin can that housed the penquadriel.  It was a sunny day, the same as when they'd visited three days earlier.  The first thing Daniel did was to kneel down and worship the strange symbols on the side of the tube.

"Hey, did you actually translate any of that last night, or did you just sit at home thinking of ways to torture Sam and me?" Jack inquired of the doctor.

"Um, actually, a little of both," the archeologist paused for effect, continuing only when he saw Jack's grimace, "But, um, this culture is very family oriented, and a lot of the writings are actually stories telling about the births of different clans.  I'm guessing at a lot of it, still, but it's coming along."

"Wellan is on his way." Teal'c pointed at the short, fat man walking toward them from the distance. 

"Good job, Teal'c." Jack was glad to have a distraction from Daniel's intellectual interest in that building.

"You have returned." Wellan said.

"As we promised and you can now see," Jack said, trying to sound official.

"And you are now married to…her?" Wellan pointed to Sam.

"Yep," Jack held up his left hand, showing off the wedding ring, and Sam followed suit.

"Wonderful!  Please, follow me."  Wellan showed the team to one of the sets of writings. "Stand still, please."

"We are pleased...to…please…you." Jack tried not to fidget as he obeyed the command of the Venolan.

"That's the scanner?" Sam asked, her curiosity of the alien technology evident

"Correct.   Very well, you are done." Wellan unclipped a device from inside the robe he wore and stared at a small read out. "Hmmm…"

"What?" Jack leaned over, trying to read the scanner, but Wellan returned it to the confines of his voluminous robe

"It says that you have not consummated your union," the alien said.

"Hey!" Jack was indignant. "I ate plenty of wedding cake."

"Not consumed…consummated," Sam corrected him.

Jack nodded.  "I knew that."

"Please, do so, now," a smiling Wellan commanded of them.

"Right here? Is that how you do it?" Jack fired off questions.

"Why not?"

"A little privacy would be nice," Jack hinted. "I can hear you, Daniel, you know.  Knock it off, huh?"

Daniel had tried to put as much space between himself, Sam and Jack as he could possibly get, but the archeologist could still be overheard chuckling.  Daniel tried to stand, but another bubble of laughter erupted and he settled for leaning over again, his hands resting just above his knees.

"Why do we need to do this now?" Sam asked the alien.

"It is the way of my people.  Is it not the way of your people?  To reproduce with one's mate after promising monogamy?" Wellan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we do." Daniel added.  Jack glared at him for nosing back into the conversation.  Daniel noticed the colonel's look and added hastily, "Only, in the privacy of our homes."

"We thought it would be this way." Wellan made a gesture with his left hand and two tall, muscular men dressed in gray appeared with what looked like Venolan guns.  The two had apparently been waiting on the other side of the metallic building.

"What's this?" Jack's eyes narrowed as his built in trouble alert blared through his brain.

"Please, don't any of you move."  Wellan pulled out a palm-sized oval object and aimed it squarely at the team before pressing a button on its surface.

_Can't move if I wanted to.   Can't even talk._  Jack thought as he cursed his uncooperative limbs. _Oh, Hell, they aren't going to make us do it like THIS, are they?  Maybe I can at least ask 'em to cover Teal'c's and Daniel's eyes._

"Don't struggle, Colonel, please.  You and Samantha Carter will come with us.  Then your friends will be free to go.  I would recommend they return home through the Stargate." Wellan said.

_Crap,_ Jack thought as he finally quit trying to fight whatever had been used to immobilize them.  He couldn't see Sam, but knew she would be as worried as he was. Shaking off all the various outcomes to the current situation that were flowing through his mind, he tried to think of what he'd do when he was "unfrozen."

A silver vehicle pulled up feet away from them, and a hatch slid open.  The body of the vehicle mostly covered the wheels and the engine under the hood hummed.  Wellan's men lifted Jack and Sam and carried them to the car.  The humans remained pliant, but their owners still had no control over their rigor.

_So much for not technologically advanced.  Damn, why didn't we see this coming?_ Jack mentally berated himself.  Nothing to do now but to see where this ride would end up taking them 

Part Four:  Going For It

Jack didn't know when the car stopped, but he was all for being pulled out and having his legs stretched, since he couldn't do it himself.  It was driving him crazy to be stuck.  

The men in gray took the captives into a small, brick dwelling.  Inside were three rooms: a general living area, a bathroom and a bedroom.  Small square windows let in the waning evening light.  The two lamps set on tables in the main area filled the room with a soft glow. 

Jack was lowered onto a couch and Sam was settled across from him in an overstuffed chair, her head turned slightly to the left.  Wellan entered just as they were finished being "arranged."  Their captors searched the two SG-1 team members, stripping them of anything that could be used as a method of escape. 

Wellan stood at the end of the couch where both soldiers could see him.  "You shall not be free yet.  I know how quick and dangerous you can be.   Your marriage must be consummated by the onset of nightfall, or I will kill you.  I have a portable scanner with me…I don't have to take you back to the Stargate to see if what I require has been achieved.  And don't think I won't paralyze you again. We will return to check on you…it's time for you to act."

Before closing the door, Wellan pulled out the round device and pointed it at Jack and Sam. The moment the procedure was reversed and they were unfrozen, the door slammed shut with an ominous metallic clang. Jack knew that it would be pointless to even try to escape via that door

"So, what do we do?" Sam inquired standing and walking around to try and stretch out all the kinks that had developed after such a long time spent in paralysis.

Jack followed her lead, craning his neck back and forth.  "For the moment, nothing."

"We don't have a lot of time here, sir."  She fidgeted as she walked around, not meeting his gaze.

"I won't 'just do it,' Carter.  It would be wrong to give in to him." 

"Then we try to escape?" she suggested.

"With what?  I don't have so much as a toothpick on me.  The windows aren't more than twelve inches square," Jack walked over to one and tapped it with the knuckle of his right index finger, "and they're thick. "Couldn't break 'em if we tried."

"Then, we'll have to…" Carter let the end of her sentence dwindle away; it was now obvious to her what had to be done.  Wandering into the bedroom, she sat on the bed. .  

"Sam, it would be no different from rape.  Think about it…it's what he wants, I don't know why, but it is.  Forget about it." Jack followed, not believing that Sam could even consider giving in.  He came to rest as he leaned against the doorway, staring incredulously at her. 

She shook her head in disagreement.  "Jack, you're the one who wanted to forget about ranks here, so let's do that.  It's the most logical way to look at it if you consider all the facts."

Jack couldn't fight that. "Okay.  Point one?"

"Point one…if we don't do what they say, we're dead."

"Wellan made that pretty clear."

"Okay, two.  If we do this, we can at least see what happens next."

"With you, so far."

"Okay, now, the only other option would be Daniel and Teal'c rescuing us.  The Venolans took our watches, but I'm sure we traveled for at least thirty minutes at a speed more than fifty miles an hour, and I doubt that even Teal'c could track us that fast on foot."

"So, no last minute rescues."

"Right.  Now, point four…well…the fact is…"

"What?"

"The fact is that I've, we've…you know it's there, sir.  We've been resisting it for a long time, and in any other situation we could still live in denial, but now our backs are against the wall and, frankly, why not?"

"What is this I'm supposed to admit here?"  Jack pushed away the thoughts she was stirring up in him.  He wasn't going to say it first; she had to be the one.

Sam continued on bravely, "You're attracted to me, Colonel…Jack.  I've felt the same way for a long time.  I can't say when the feeling of being closer than friends began, but we've known it at least since we were accused of being Za'tarcs.  Are you telling me you don't feel that way anymore?"

"No, of course I do, but—"Jack broke off and headed toward the front of the small house again.

"Come on, I told you what I thought, so, 'but' what?" Sam wasn't about to let him off the hook.

"I don't think we should have wild monkey sex just because we've got a deadline.  There has to be more there."

"Sir, the Venolan sun goes down in less than three hours.  I think we have more than just an attraction. Why do you think I won't let you take me fishing?" Sam admitted.  She felt sheepish, telling him that, but knew if they were ever left alone together in off time it could be dangerous.

Deep down, Jack had known the reason for her constant refusals.  He acknowledged her admission with a revelation of his own, "Why do you think I keep going fishing?"

She laughed, but then turned serious again, "There's something else.  I did the math while we were driving and I think their scanner did it in a matter of seconds.  If I don't tell you the risks is now…well you have to be able to deal with it or we should forget the whole thing."

"What's that?" he closed the gap across the room and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"Considering they took away all of our equipment and barely left us clothed…well…"

Jack had an idea where she was going, but he voiced the question anyway, "What is it, Sam?"

"There's a strong possibility I'll get pregnant.  I haven't been dating anyone, so I haven't been on anything to prevent it and…and I'd want to keep it, if I did get pregnant.  Are you okay with that?"  Receiving no answer, Sam stood; she couldn't face him anymore.  With a glare, she damned the front door, wishing she could escape.

Jack waited several beats before he answered her question.  It came down to losing two people or creating a new life, possibly.  And she was worried about it.  "I think it'd be neat to have another little Carter running around.  I could teach him…or her how to kick Goa'uld ass and she…or he could read to me about astrophysics."

"You're serious." She turned back to him.

"And you're crying.  It's okay; you don't have to worry.  We'll get out of this." Jack met her at the doorway and held her.  He took her face in his hands and lifted it to his lips, kissing her with the love he'd held back on for years.

 "So," she whispered playfully, in between caresses of the velvety lips she'd wanted to kiss for so long, are we finally agreeing about this?"

"Looks like it.  If you're sure," he answered, his lips centimeters from hers.

Jack grinned, "It sounds like that doesn't it? "  He paused, his lips scant centimeters from hers, "If you're sure."  He had to know it was her choice.

"It's not rape, not if we both want it this much" She took his hands in hers, looking up into his eyes. "Jack, don't hold anything back."

He nodded and led her toward the bed.

Jack was glad to find that Venolan showers were relatively the same as those on Earth.  Except that the hot and cold water was reversed and operated via latches in the wall…one powerful spray with only 3 adjustments for temperature.  Pristine white towels hung neatly on a rack.  He was suspicious as to why prisoners would be treated so well.

Fully dressed and recharged, he exited the bathroom to see what Sam was doing.  Not that she could be doing much.  They hadn't slept long before she'd opted for the shower and since she called it, and he was a gentleman, he'd let her go clean up first.

He found her staring out of the window that faced the sunset.  The sun was just beginning to sink down below the horizon.  Her arms were crossed as she leaned up against the little window frame.  He saw the glint of tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I thought we were past the tears," Jack said, his statement also an inquiry.

"We are," she turned and faced him.

Tears trailed down her left cheek.  He thumbed them away, "Then what's this about."

She glanced away, and then summoned the courage to face him as she gave him her answer, "I'm happy, that's all.  I never thought we'd make it this far."

He nodded his understanding, and she turned back to the window.  Suddenly, the window rattled with the sound of stones hitting the glass pane.  Surprised, Sam jumped backward, falling into Jack, who was only too happy to catch her and hold her until she regained her balance.

"Hell-o?" Jack said.

A moment later they heard Daniel's muffled voice, "Jack!  Sam!"

"Daniel?  Teal'c?" Jack and Sam disentangled themselves and together peered out the window.  A not quite tall enough Daniel was jumping up and down to reach the window.  Jack gave Sam a grin as they watched the archeologist.

"You two okay?" Daniel panted on his "up."

"We're fine.  Where's Teal'c?" asked Jack.

"I am here, O'Neill." Teal'c stepped up behind Daniel, raising an eyebrow at the human's antics. 

"Don't do it, Jack." Daniel said between jumps.

"Do what?" Jack played innocent; it was the safest course for the moment.

"If you do it…they'll know…they'll kill you, Jack…and keep Sam prisoner." Daniel explained.

"What?" Jack was at a loss.

"If you.  Oomph." Daniel's faced was mashed in place against the window by Teal'c who had, seemingly, grown tired of the up and downs.  With a fish face Daniel said, "Uh, Teal'c?  Not so hard?"

Jack pulled Sam aside quickly while Daniel and Teal'c refined their balancing act. "Don't tell anybody what we've done yet…not till we get out of here, okay?  We'll worry about it later, as long as we get out of here alive."

"Agreed.  It'll be fine." Whatever information Daniel had didn't sound good for them.

"As I was saying," it was Daniel again.  Teal'c stood in the background, expressionless, while he held his friend up to the window, "I finished the translation, once we were unfrozen.  Seems the Venolans have a genetic problem that makes them short and fat…like Wellan and most of his kids.  But the tall guys, they donate their children to these families, like fostering, in return for access to the penquadriel."

"The two year old.  He was normal." Sam nodded, piecing together their experience on the farm.

"So, why kill us?" Jack wanted to know.

"Why would they need you anymore?  Keep Sam alive till she has the baby, kill her, and keep the penquadriel.  They wouldn't kill their own kind, well, it's racism, basically." 

"How do you know they've done this before?" Sam asked.

"There was a story on the cylinder with a pictograph of the Stargate.  It indicates that all outsiders are inferior to them, the usual kind of thing."

"The sun's almost down." Sam pointed out.

"Can you guys take them when they come back?" Jack asked of the two outside.

"Without a doubt." Teal'c said.

"Whatever you do, make sure you take that oval gizmo away from Wellan," Jack advised his Jaffa friend.  

"What—what can I do?" Daniel asked, beginning to jump up and down again since Teal'c had put him down.

"They are coming." Teal'c interrupted and then walked off, knowing what his mission was.

"Uh, tell us how you got here, Daniel." Jack said.  Teal'c could ambush Wellan and his men.  The archeologist would have been in Teal'c's way so the colonel kept him otherwise occupied.

"Teal'c figured you were going to town so we hitched a ride on a truck looking thing.  We decided you wouldn't be put anywhere too public to, uh, do whatever they wanted you to do, so after a while, we ended up here."

"How many wrong windows did you have to knock on?" Jack inquired.

"Very funny."

"No, seriously."

"Well, it was—"Daniel was cut off by the door to the house being flung opened.  Wellan stepped through, held at Venolan gunpoint by Teal'c.

"We are so out of here." Jack turned to Sam, "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," she said, following.  She stopped at Wellan, retrieving the little oval device from his pocket, and handing it to her CO.

"Bring along our charming host," Jack sarcastically ordered Teal'c.

"Wait!  Did you do it?" Wellan asked, seeming not to care that he was being held prisoner.

"Nope," Jack shook his head and walked past the unconscious bodies of the Venolan guards, picking up the other gun.  Their vehicle was idling right outside the front door.  Daniel wisely met the team at the car.

"Anyone know how to drive one of these things?" Jack looked curiously at the car's mechanisms.

"I think so, sir.  The driving column is where my head was pointed for the trip here." Sam piped up.

"Okay, Carter's driving.  I'll copilot.  The rest of you, in back," Jack instructed.

It was a tight fit in the back thanks to Wellan's size, but they managed.  With grating stops and sudden, hard-to-control spurts of speed, the vehicle headed toward the Stargate.  Sam had to stop halfway when the road was completely dark.  She searched for headlight control in the unfamiliar vehicle until Wellan, with a gun jabbed in his side, helpfully pointed out the correct knob.

"Daniel, just what the heck did you say you got to town on?" Jack wondered as his nose crinkled

"The back of the vehicle contained hay and dried manure." Teal'c helpfully pointed out.

"Ah, damn." Jack whined and was quiet for the rest of the trip.  His mission was to get them home, and that would take a little thinking.  Carter's driving had smoothed out, and he was thankful for that.

"Okay, we're here." Sam said, her voice cheerful as she cut the power to their transport and piled out of the car as fast as possible.  Driving with the windows open hadn't helped to mask the stink of Daniel and Teal'c by much.

Jack dragged Wellan to the cylinder.  "Get us in there." 

"You've done it then?  It's the only way in." Wellan said.  For some reason, Jack felt compelled to believe him.

"Damn it.  Will it let all of us inside?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, we did, now hurry up." Jack's request wasn't a gentle one as he shook Wellan.

"Wait… you did?" Daniel asked, curious.

"Not now, Daniel." Jack was too irritated to stop and explain everything to Daniel and Teal'c.

"I wish you wouldn't point that at me so much," Wellan wailed to Teal'c and Jack.

"It's a little too late for the whole, 'don't hurt me, I mean you no harm' type of thing, don't you think?" quizzed an irritated Jack.  "Get us in there, I'm not asking again.  Anyone know what they did with our packs?"

"The trunk." Daniel said, making himself useful by promptly opening the storage space on the back of the car.

Jack nodded, "Good.  Carter, get some C-4.  If he doesn't do what I want, we're blowing this thing." 

"Right." She started digging through her pack, not taking long to find the charges.  She pulled out the other packs and distributed them to the team, starting with Jack.

"I will show you the way in.  Please, do not destroy it.  I am sorry for my actions." Wellan was suddenly his submissive self again.

"I'm afraid your apology is not accepted." Jack pointedly shoved Wellan with his gun.

Finally, the team was led to the scanner again and transported inside.  The walls inside the incredibly bright room were all a pristine white.     Several areas of the room were divided up into lab areas, beakers, test tubes, and other science equipment cluttered the available bench space.  At the opposite end of the lab stood a clear storage unit with several units of the much sought after penquadriel inside.

"Load it up, Carter.  When she's done we're going home, so don't stray too far Daniel," Jack advised the younger man, who was walking around the enclosure.  Teal'c was assisting Sam.

"This place is huge.  Where is everyone?" Daniel asked.  He was noting multiple doorways and stairwells on his perimeter walk of the floor.

"Home.  It's dark.  No one works after dark."

"Makes sense." Daniel decided.

"Done, sir." Carter nodded, having loaded as much of the stuff into their field packs as she could.

"Wellan, get us out, now." Jack ordered.

"Yes," the Venolan nodded, clearly afraid.  SG-1 stood together near the wall and with the touch of a button; they were all transported out again.

"Here's the deal," Jack began, "We're leaving.  Don't dial Earth, because you can't get through our gate, so whomever you send will just die. We won't be coming back.  And this is history." The colonel pulled out the little box and blasted it, destroying its freezing capability forever. 

"I wish—"

"Keep wishing," Carter cut him off.

"Now, go home, Wellan." Jack ordered the alien.  All four team members kept their weapons trained on the alien until his vehicle was out of sight.

"Okay, campers, home we go." Jack said.

"You know something?" Daniel asked.

"What's that?" Sam indulged him.

"I translated most of this cylinder.  We couldn't get in there without your being pregnant." Daniel pointed out.

Sam gazed at her boots, "Yeah, well, we didn't have a lot of choice, but it does make me wonder…what are we going to tell General Hammond?"

"About that, I have an idea," Jack said, "You and I will talk to him before the debriefing.  Daniel and Teal'c won't say anything.  Right?"

"I will not." Teal'c promised solemnly.

"I promise, but, I am wondering where all this will go." Daniel said.

"For now, let's just get the hell home.  Dial it up, Daniel." Jack said.  The archeologist dialed, the event horizon whooshed out at them, and the team stepped inside, more than ready to be whizzed home.

The End

A/N:  Yep, that's the end of this particular adventure.  If you would like more, you can write to me at SG1ER @ Yahoo.com.


End file.
